La gitane
by feylie
Summary: là c'est un Draco MalfoyHermione Granger. Un soir de bal, un gryffondor qui danse et un Serpentard qui perd ses certitures...


Coucou !

Une autre song-fic pour ma chère sempaï Lied !

Cette fois-ci c'est Felix Gray qui s'y colle avec son titre « La gitane ».

Cette chanson est assez ancienne (année 80) mais si vous avez la chance de la connaître, dites-moi si elle vous convient… Moi en tout cas, je trouve que la musique et les paroles collent parfaitement à notre Draco Malfoy, lol !

Comme d'hab, les persos de JKR ne sont pas à moi mais bien à ma chère senseï, lol.

La gitane

Haïr un ennemi… logique. Aimer un ami… banal. Mais aimer en haïssant son ennemi… problème. Pourtant c'est ce qui arrive.

_Comme un artiste en enfer_

_Comme un enfant qui se perd_

Quelque chose a changé dans mon regard. J'ignore comment, j'ignore de quelle manière elle a pu... mais cette sorcière a su briser les barrières qui enserraient mon coeur.

Fatalité ou aubaine ? La question ne se pose plus. Que les bons ou mauvais esprits aient porté leur choix sur moi, il n'y a plus qu'une seule conclusion.

Je suis maudit à jamais, moi Draco Malfoy.

_J'étais comme ça devant elle_

Elle a su réveiller les flammes de l'amour. Je pensais, j'étais convaincu qu'aucune femme ne parviendrait à rallumer le feu éteint en moi. Et pourtant, il a jailli comme jamais.

Un vertige troublant s'est emparé de moi à mon insu. J'ai perdu pied en quelques secondes et mes certitudes ont volé en éclat.

J'étais porté par un seul destin... devenir un mangemort comme mon père. J'attendais cette fatalité comme on attend impatiemment une union que l'on n'a pas désirée.

Mes ambitions étaient celles de mon futur maître, mes désirs étaient les miens.

Il n'en est plus rien.

Mes ambitions et mes désirs n'appartiennent plus qu'à une seule personne. Je l'ai longtemps méprisée. Ce soir encore plus qu'aucun autre soir, je me rends compte de mon erreur.

_Elle était tellement belle_

_Elle était tellement pour moi_

Mais pourquoi toi ! Pourquoi me suis-je enchaîné à la seule personne que je n'aurai sans doute jamais ? Et quand je te vois chaque jour aux côtés de mon ennemi de toujours, l'aveugle se doute qu'il a ouvert les yeux bien trop tard.

Face à toi, je ne suis plus qu'une loque… mais une loque heureuse et qui tremble à l'idée que tu le frôles en passant à ses côtés.

_Que je ne sais même pas_

_Si j'ai vu trembler mes doigts_

_Quand elle était là !_

Que je tente d'étouffer la vérité, que je tente de la dissimuler, tout mon être se révolte. Mon esprit est tien et mon coeur t'appartient tout comme mon destin. Que je tente de m'éloigner, que je tente de m'écarter, tout ton être me retient. Mon corps est tien tout comme mon âme est entre tes mains.

Voilà la conclusion qui me fait dire que je n'ai plus rien du Draco d'autrefois.

_Prêt à oublier ma peine_

_Prêt à me couper les veines_

Mais tapis au fond de moi, les mots refusent de se dévoiler à toi par crainte de se voir repoussés. Car dans ton regard, seule la colère fulmine lorsque je les croise. Je ne suis rien à tes yeux sauf une fouine, un lâche qui ne vaut pas ton champion.

La réalité est là. Elle m'envahit et me dit que seul Potter est ton roi. Elle me transperce et me confesse le pire… Pour toi seul Potter est Loi.

Et pourtant…

_Prêt à refaire la vie_

_Prêt à refaire ma vie_

Je voudrais tant devenir celui qui te fait rire, celui qui goûte tes larmes lorsque les nuages gris se propagent dans ton ciel. Je voudrais être celui que tu embrasses et que tu implores de rester lorsque l'aube éloigne les corps.

Je serais prêt à tout pour toi...

_Prêt à tuer les démons_

_Qui m'empêchent de la revoir_

Mais comment le pourrais-je si tu me détestes ?

Comment combler cet immense gouffre entre nous ? Même si je tentais de nager vers ta rive, les vents marins refuseraient que j'accoste sur ta terre. Cette douce terre virginale que je suis le seul à fouler dans mes rêves.

_Et prêt à crier son nom_

_Toute ma vie dans le noir_

Mais toujours cette haine entre nous. Pourtant, je l'implore de demeurer car si tu devais te montrer indifférente... je ne le supporterais pas. Je n'existe qu'à travers le dégoût que tu ressens pour moi. Qui saurais-je si tu m'ignores ou m'effaces de ta vie ?

_Ma tête tourne ma tête frappe_

Je prie pour que tu puisses déchiffrer mes insultes mais comment pourrais-tu trouver le véritable sens de ces phrases qui te font mal à chacune de nos rencontres ?

_A coups de tambours qui éclatent_

Je devrais ignorer les cris de mon coeur pour continuer à garder la tête haute car de toute façon, un sang pur n'a pas à se mêler à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je devrais avoir honte de ces sentiments qui souillent mon sang. Je devrais avoir honte de vouloir mêler le nom des Malfoy à ma débauche.

_Un fou qui fait n'importe quoi_

Je suis perdu.

Irrémédiablement perdu.

Et ce soir encore plus.

Le temps n'est plus depuis que la gracieuse et malicieuse danseuse a passé les portes de cette salle de bal, faisant taire les conversations et attisant les regards de tous ... et malheureusement et fatalement le mien.

Pathétique...

Je suis un Serpentard dont le regard se perd dans les jupes d'une Gryffondor. Elle valse et m'entraîne à chacun de ses mouvements.

Je ne vois qu'elle.

_Qu'elle ne soit rien que pour moi_

Une fleur sauvage perdue au milieu des roses pures. Un soleil qui éclipse les bougies éclairant cette salle. Un vent nouveau qui souffle et balaie tout sous son passage... balayant ma haine contre ceux que je méprisais autrefois.

_Pour qu'elle m'aime_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

Que puis-je faire quand celle qui domine mes jours et hante mes nuits s'est décidée à me voler mon âme ?

Je n'en peux plus de la voir ainsi bouger devant moi.

_Ma tête tourne ma tête frappe_

_A coups de tambours qui éclatent_

Ses bracelets de toutes couleurs ornent ses deux poignets. Parée d'une jupe de gitane et d'un corset qui dévoile deux belles dunes que mes yeux d'aventurier n'oseraient pas ignorer, elle danse. Ses pieds sont nus, ce qui semble surprendre tout le monde. Ses cheveux sont négligemment attachés laissant quelques mèches s'échapper, caresser sa nuque et encadrer son visage. Est-ce volontaire ou pas ? C'est une manœuvre pour nous tenter… me tenter, j'en suis certain.

Le désir de tout homme serait d'arracher ces épingles qui ne servent à rien pour laisser ses cheveux onduler librement dans son dos... pour s'y perdre.

Elle ressemble à cette Liberté pour qui tant d'hommes ont perdu la vie. Cette Liberté que l'on ne cesse de vouloir obtenir au risque de se noyer dans ses eaux troubles. Cette Liberté si belle et si excitante a trouvé son ambassadrice.

_Je veux qu'elle devienne ma loi_

Les remords sont là. Les regrets aussi. Remords parce que je n'ai pas su voir à temps ce que mon coeur n'a pas cessé de clamer. Regrets parce que j'aurais pu être différent... A-t-on le droit à l'erreur ? Sans doute mais aux yeux de la belle Gryffondor, je ne suis qu'un fils de mangemort qui ne mérite que l'enfer.

Mon seul droit est celui de la regarder évoluer sur cette piste de danse.

Le paradis est cruel.

_Je serais le mendiant, le roi_

Je ne fais que tendre la main vers un rêve devenu réalité devant moi. Les mots ne passent pas la barrière de mes lèvres mais je m'entends l'implorer de cesser. Cesser ces pas de danse qui me font voir ses chevilles où l'on distingue des perles.

Elle n'est que tentation.

Hermione Granger n'est que diablesse dans cet habit de gitane qui lui sied à merveille.

C'est elle que je désire, c'est elle que je veux voir bouger entre mes draps.

_Pour qu'elle m'aime... pour qu'elle m'aime _

Je voudrais voir son souffle glisser sur ma peau. Qu'elle me torture pour se venger de tous les outrages que je lui ai fait subir. Je voudrais que ses yeux me sondent jusqu'à connaître le moindre de mes secrets et ainsi me punir de l'avoir ignorée depuis si longtemps. Je voudrais qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille que jamais plus une autre femme ne viendra tatouer sa peau sur la mienne.

Elle peut être mon juge, mon bourreau et ma geôlière, je ne lui échapperais pas. Comment le pourrais-je puisqu'elle est ma terre promise ?

Hermione...

_Prêt à casser des montagnes_

Pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas ?

_A brûler la terre entière_

Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à danser aussi fièrement, toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Courageuse jusqu'au bout, fière de ce que tu es toujours.

_A faire dix mille ans de bagne_

Et moi qui suis le Sang pur, me voilà à tes pieds n'osant pas t'avouer une vérité que je renie mais que je voudrais voir éclater un jour.

Je jure que si tu daignais ne serait-ce que m'accorder un de tes regards ambrés, j'accepterais de faire tomber le masque...

_A vider l'eau de la mer_

J'apprendrais à être l'homme de tes rêves si tu consentais à me donner une chance.

_Pour la serrer contre moi_

Hermione...

_Et sentir trembler ses doigts_

As-tu deviné ce que je murmure tout bas ? Impossible. Pourtant...

Tu arrêtes ta danse et lentement tu avances dans ma direction. Je ne crois pas avoir émis la moindre insulte contre toi alors pourquoi viens-tu vers moi ?

Tu ne sembles pas furieuse mais tu ne souris pas non plus. Ton visage est impassible.

Que veux-tu ?

Nos corps se font face, nos regards se jaugent et nos paroles se perdent.

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Peu importe tous ces gens qui nous observent et s'interrogent. Tes lèvres m'appellent et si je n'y goûte pas maintenant... Une partie de moi regrettera éternellement de ne pas avoir osé te voler ce baiser.

_Au bout du souffle de sa voix_

J'avance la main vers ton visage. Tu saisis mon poignet.

Je suis damné.

Et alors que je m'attends à recevoir une gifle de ta part, je suis étonné de voir que tes lèvres se posent sur mes doigts. Tu lèves les yeux et tu souris.

_Entendre qu'elle m'aimera_

C'est un rêve !

Cette nuit n'est qu'un rêve.

_Comme un piano qui se casse_

_Ses notes écrasées par terre_

Je ne peux pas imaginer que se sois toi qui tournes sensuellement autour de moi comme un serpent qui cherche à hypnotiser sa proie. Je ne peux pas croire que se soit la flamme du désir qui brûle dans ton regard. Et pourtant...

Tu es bel et bien près de moi.

_Comme le feu sur la glace_

Ton corps me frôle, tes yeux cherchent à me séduire et tes mains effleurent mon visage.

Cesse ton jeu avant que je ne succombe complètement.

Tu souffles sur ma nuque.

Trop tard. Il est désormais trop tard.

_L'avion qui explose en l'air_

Tu es entre mes bras désormais. J'ai réussi à saisir le papillon. Mais n'ait crainte, tes ailes je ne les arracherai pas… du moins si tu ne tentes pas de t'échapper.

Nos visages s'avancent, nos lèvres se frôlent et enfin je goûte le fruit. Il est doux, fruité et si avide.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mon esprit est bien trop préoccupé à chercher un appui pour ne pas divaguer. Ce baiser m'emporte, me réjouie et me tue aussi. Comptera-t-il pour toi ? Je trouverai bien un moyen pour qu'il compte à tes yeux.

_Je vendrais mon âme au diable_

Tu t'écartes de moi et m'observes.

Tu sais.

_Je viderais l'eau des rivières_

Tu as deviné. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu sais que je t'aime et malgré cela tu me tournes le dos et aussi majestueusement que tu es apparue à nous, tu repars.

Tu t'éloignes de moi...

Tu dépasses la porte en ignorant tes amis qui ne comprennent pas, tout comme moi. Mais moi, je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder quitter cette salle.

_Pour être seul à la table_

_De l'amour qu'elle préfère_

Sans réfléchir, je me mets à te courir après. J'ignore si ma voix a hurlé ton nom. Je ne sais plus rien.

_Ma tête tourne ma tête frappe_

_A coups de tambours qui éclatent_

Je dépasse les portes et là, je te vois dans le couloir. Tu me souris.

- Malefoy, un sang pur, s'est laissé séduire par une gitane.

_Un fou qui fait n'importe quoi_

Je m'approche d'elle en affichant un sourire carnassier. Qu'elle me séduise, c'est fait. Qu'elle me désire, je le sais. J'ai toujours souhaité cette conclusion. Je l'ai voulu, je l'aurai.

_Qu'elle ne soit rien que pour moi_

- Mais que peux faire un sang pur face à une gitane telle que toi ?

_Pour qu'elle m'aime_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne. Je l'accule au mur et goûte à sa nuque puis descends vers ces dunes qui s'offrent enfin à moi.

_Ma tête tourne ma tête frappe_

_A coups de tambours qui éclatent_

- Rien…, dis-je en relevant enfin la tête de son décolleté.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et très vite ma langue se mêle à la sienne.

J'avais raison… Je suis réellement et définitivement perdu.

J'ai décidé.

_Je veux qu'elle devienne ma loi_

Je peux rester cet ennemi de naissance, cet ennemi d'une vie. Je peux devenir son cauchemar et devenir cette haine qu'elle nourrira. Je peux devenir ce vent qui la blessera, ce diable qui tentera de brûler ses ailes. Je peux devenir son enfer, mais...

_Je serais le mendiant, le roi_

Aujourd'hui, je veux devenir l'homme qu'elle désire.

_Pour qu'elle m'aime… pour qu'elle m'aime _

Malfoy s'est perdu mais Malfoy s'est retrouvé dans les bras d'une gitane.

- Que suis-je pour toi, Malfoy ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle s'écarte légèrement de moi.

- Que suis-je pour toi, Granger ?

Elle me regarde comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de ma tenue.

- Un gentleman qui va perdre sa réputation avec une gitane, réplique-t-elle en se saisissant de ma cravate.

- Peu importe.

Elle me regarde en souriant.

- Prouve ta loyauté envers moi, Malfoy, ensuite…

Sa main lâche ma cravate puis subitement elle s'éloigne en courant.

- Rattrape-moi, Malfoy ! Et peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'année, tu auras plus qu'un baiser !

Son rire se perd dans les couloirs mais je l'entends encore distinctement dans ma tête.

Elle m'a accordé une chance, je ne la louperai pas.

Au nom de l'amour je dénoncerai ce que je suis. Pour son corps j'expulserai tout poison de mes veines. Et en son nom je parcourrai ce chemin de croix. J'expierai mes fautes pour un jour devenir digne de toi, ma gitane.

Un miracle…

Soudainement, les mots que je croyais bien trop lâches pour s'élever haut et fort, s'échappe de ma gorge. D'une voix ferme, je clame sans honte une déclaration qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait avouée à une Gryffondor. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel Serpentard et Granger n'est pas une Gryffondor quelconque…

xxxx The End xxxxx

Et voilà !

Après cette pause chanson, il est temps de me replonger dans mon autre fic. Vu la manière dont elle se plaint, je crois qu'elle est jalouse parce que je l'ai délaissée pour écrire cette song-fic… Ah, les fics, je vous jure ! Lol.


End file.
